


Roman

by pennywritesthings (orphan_account)



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Dom/sub, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-02-02
Packaged: 2018-09-21 12:04:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9548297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/pennywritesthings
Summary: Request by ageekgirlsworld on tumblr : I would to request you for a 2k Sub/dom reader insert with Gray where the reader gets even more turned on by the Torchwick voice. Thank you so much





	

“And they’re all pests that need to be dealt with.” 

You shivered in your seat from the other side of the recording booth, trying to look anywhere but your boyfriend, who was looking at you through the glass as he recorded his lines. Gray Haddock knew exactly what his Roman Torchwick voice did to you, which was why he insisted you stay nearby when he recorded. He told Miles and Kerry that he wanted you there as a good luck charm, but you knew better.

“Fortunately,” Gray purred, commanding your attention, as always, with a single word. God, his voice was incredible. “I’m the best exterminator around.” 

“Alright, that should be good for now.” Miles called, ending the recording with a few button presses. “You did great, man.” 

“Thanks!” Gray said brightly, hanging up his headphones and exiting the small, cramped booth to make his way over to you. You smiled up at him, taking his outstretched hand and allowing him to press a kiss to the top of your head. “Any words of praise from my lady love?” 

“Oh, shut up, you know you were amazing, as usual.” You rolled your eyes playfully, slapping him on the shoulder before wrapping an arm around his waist. Gray’s strong arms went around your shoulders, his intensely beautiful eyes focused on the watch around his wrist. 

“I don’t have anything else I need to do before we head home. Do you?” Gray asked, raising an eyebrow down at you. 

You shook your head. “No, I’m ahead of schedule for once on editing. We can go.”

“It’s like we’re not even here.” Kerry joked with Miles, shaking his head and looking forlorn while Miles pouted like a kicked puppy.

“Aw, Kerr-Bear, Miles, don’t look like that.” You cooed, getting out of Gray’s half embrace to go give the two boys a hug. “Look, how about Gray and I host dinner tomorrow night, just the four of us? It’ll be like couple’s night.” 

Miles giggled, like the true man child he was, looking over at Kerry with wide eyes and pursed lips. “Only if you kiss me at the door, big boy.” 

You laughed along with him, but was quite literally pulled out of the conversation by a harsh grip on your wrist. You yelped, almost like a wounded animal, as your back came into contact with a solid chest, and you looked up to see Gray smiling at you, but with a look in his eyes that was anything but happy. 

“I’m afraid Y/N and I are going to have to be heading out now.” Gray murmured in his Torchwick voice, the smile that was playing at his lips earlier turning into an evil smirk. 

“W-Woah, there.” Miles laughed nervously, putting his hands up and using his Jaune voice. “T-There’s no need to start any trouble.” 

“Yeah!” Kerry - or Neptune, currently - chipped in, crossing his arms over his chest like he was some sort of a tough guy. “Don’t think that just cause you’re some big villain that we can’t take you down!”

“We get it, you’re voice actors.” You rolled your eyes, as if you were sick of the three’s antics, but in reality, it was really nice to see them all so happy. “Really, Gray and I should be heading home now.”

“Who’s this Gray you’re talking about?” Gray asked, maintaining his character. You bit the inside of your cheek and glared at him. He was such an asshole, using that voice on you in front of your friends and coworkers when he knew it made you weak at the knees. “You’re coming with me, little lady.” 

“Alright, this is getting oddly sexual.” Kerry said, finally using his normal voice and crinkling his nose. 

“Please, continue.” Miles purred, wiggling his eyebrows. 

“Goodbye!” You rolled your eyes, allowing Gray to now finally take you out of the building and head to the parking lot after a quick farewell wave to the two goobers that were probably your closest friends, next to Gray, who was your ultimate best friend. 

However, there were moments when Gray wasn’t your best friend. There were times, like the silent, tension-filled ride home, where Gray felt less like your best friend and more like your Master. These were the times when Gray Haddock completely dominated you, and you fucking loved it. 

You wondered what it was that set him off. Was it the Roman Torchwick voice? That always got you going, and seeing you getting, well, excited, for lack of a better word, got him excited. Or maybe it was the way you were being close to Miles and Kerry, though that was a bit unlikely, considering he was Gray Fucking Haddock and didn’t have anything to be jealous of. 

“So what did you really think of my work today?” Gray asked casually as the two of finally got into your shared apartment, Gray tossing his keys on the table and the both of you taking off your shoes. You paused for a moment, not meeting his eyes, before continuing in taking your socks off. 

“I already told you, hun. I think you did fantastically -”

“What have I told you about keeping your eyes on me?” Suddenly, it wasn’t Gray’s voice anymore. Roman Torchwick was back. You bit your lip, trying to hide your excitement and instead took a deep breath and stood, meeting Gray’s eyes like he liked. It wasn’t hard, when he was like this, his already gorgeous eyes seemed sharper and darker somehow. 

“Always eyes on you.” You murmured, breathless already. 

“That’s right, sweetheart.” Gray cracked a smirk, pulling you into his arms by a strong hand on your lower back, running his fingers down your cheek slowly. “What a good girl. It’s a shame you weren’t this well behaved earlier, hm? With the two others.” 

So this was about Miles and Kerry. Or, you supposed, since Gray was still using his Roman voice, just two random men. You practically shivered at the carefully controlled anger in Gray’s eyes, but you knew better than to try to get out of his grasp and tease him further. 

“I-I’m sorry…” Your voice trailed off, most coherent thought completely leaving you. What could you say? It was really fucking hot when Gray got into one of these moods. 

“I’m sorry, what?” Gray - no, Roman - growled, his sweet touch on your cheek suddenly turning into a harsh grip on your chin. You bit back your whimper, cursing yourself for accidentally pushing his buttons when you knew he was pretty worked up already. 

“I’m sorry, sir.” You said quickly, resting your hands flat against his chest. “I-I can make it up to you, sir.”

Gray’s grip on your chin loosened and he allowed some space between the two of you, his one raised eyebrow giving you a pretty good idea of what he wanted before he even said a word. “You know what to do, then, don’t you?”

“Y-yes, sir.” You stuttered, dropping to your knees where you stood and beginning to work Gray’s belt off. Normally, when you two indulged in your more, ah, kinky times, Gray moved the two of you to the bedroom for prime comfort, but you had the feeling this wasn’t about just being kinky. He was trying to prove something to you, and you’d let him. Of course you’d let him.

Your eyes remained on Gray’s as you tugged his pants down and wrapped your hand around his cock, stroking firmly and opening your mouth so that Gray could do with you as he pleased. He grinned darkly at the action, giving you a slight nod of approval, and roughly tangled his fingers in your hair, bringing your mouth forward so that his cock could slide into your mouth.

“Good job, sweetheart. You’re learning.” Gray’s compliment to you in Roman’s voice sounded almost patronizing, but it still made you feel good. Everything he did made you feel good, even when you were the one pleasuring him. In fact, you got most of your pleasure knowing that you made the Gray Haddock come apart. It was incredibly hot, and very satisfying. 

Gray used his grip on your hair to move you just the way he liked, and you made sure that you weren’t idle - moving your tongue and sucking properly, taking immense delight in the way Gray’s character would break for just a moment and he would let out a low curse, his body tensing and his hips rolling to meet the motions of your mouth. 

But then, Roman would come back, and he was taking his sweet, sweet time. Not that you minded in the slightest, of course. Everything Gray did drove you wild, Roman act or no. 

“You know,” Gray sucked air in through his teeth, letting go of your hair and taking a step back so that he could stroke himself. Your eyes slipped down to watch, entranced as always to see Gray touching himself, only to remember your place and meet his eyes again. “As enjoyable as I’m finding this, and believe me, sweetheart, I am, I think I’d rather have more from you.” 

You stood on shaky legs, beginning to undress, catching his hint. You were going to have to ask him to do this, to use his Roman voice, more often during sex. As soon as you were bare for him, you noticed he was no longer standing in front of you, instead sitting on the couch completely naked as well, his arms resting on the back of the couch, looking like the king he was. 

“Come sit on my lap, darling.” Gray purred, “I want to fuck you with you on top of me. I want to watch every second of it.” 

You let out an involuntary moan, a noise that was more pathetic than anything, excited beyond all belief to finally have your Gray inside of you. You were thankful that you didn’t do something stupid like trip in the few feet it took you to get over to Gray, or stumble as you climbed on top of him and accidentally crushed him or something. 

It seemed like Gray’s patience had finally worn out. As soon as you were on top of him, there were no quips as Roman, no one liners, no more teasing. One of his hands were on your hip, and the other was slowly guiding his cock inside of you. The both of you let out twin moans at the sensation, your fingernails digging into Gray’s shoulders and both of his hands now squeezing your hips so tightly you were sure there would be bruises in the morning. 

After just a few moments of enjoying the feeling of him buried deep inside of you, Gray stopped wasting time and lifted you ever so slightly before dropping you once more, even moving his hips upwards so that every thrust was just that little bit deeper, harder, and faster. God, sex with Gray was always so good. His stamina was impressive - never once did he slow down or be more gentle, or even look remotely exhausted. You were convinced Gray was some sort of a god. That had to be the only explanation. 

“P-please, sir, I’m g-getting close.” You whimpered, looking at Gray desperately. 

“Please what? I appreciate the begging, love, but you’ve got to be more specific.” Gray huffed, clearly getting close as well, but still teasing you with his Roman voice and still fucking you oh so perfectly. God, what an asshole. You loved him. 

“Please, touch me.” You begged through your moans, scratching down Gray’s chest the way you knew he liked. “Please.”

With a crooked smile, Gray nodded, moving his hips just that little bit harder and slipping one of his hands down to your clit, rubbing quickly and firmly, making you cry out his name and bury your face in his neck. It probably only took less than a minute, but it felt like so much longer as Gray mercilessly fucked you hard and rubbed at your clit. 

“Together.” You moaned breathlessly, and you felt Gray nodding along with your words. Very shortly after, both you and Gray found your finish, feeling closer to each other than you ever had before. 

When you both finally caught your breath, you felt Gray’s gentle hand bringing your face out of his shoulder, and his lips on yours in the sweetest kiss you’ve shared with him in a long time. “I love you.”

“I love you too, Gray.” You murmured, pulling away from the kiss to push his hair off of his sweaty forehead with a soft smile. “I’ve gotta say, as much as I loved that and think we need to do it more often, what on earth brought that on? You weren’t really jealous of Miles and Kerry, were you?”

Gray chuckled, stroking up and down your sides. “Nah. I don’t know, really. Just the way you were looking at me, I suppose.” 

“Mm.” You mumbled, resting back against his chest, suddenly feeling the exhaustion that came from really good sex. “Remind me to look at you like that more often, then.” 

“Of course, sweetheart.” Gray replied, holding you closer to him and kissing your temples. “I wasn’t too rough on you, was I?” 

“No way. You were perfect.” You said sleepily, wrapping your arms behind his neck in a sort of hug. “So perfect that I’m really fuckin’ tired now. Carry me to the bedroom?” 

Gray laughed again, but moved his arms so that he could support you as he stood, taking you to the bedroom. 

“Love you, Gray.” 

“I love you too, dear.”


End file.
